


Christmas Surprise

by AussieWriter1



Category: The Blacklist
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:22:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieWriter1/pseuds/AussieWriter1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a year since Red disappeared, and on Christmas day the criminal and the profiler are finally reunited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> New one-shot! Since I didn't enter the Blacklist Secret Santa, here is my gift to all Lizzington/Elizared shippers. Hope you like it!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I am not affiliated with 'The Blacklist' in any way, shape or form. All characters present or mentioned in this story are not mine, unfortunately.

"How did I know that you were behind this?"

"A year apart has done nothing to dull your alertness to my ways."

Liz strode over as gracefully as she could to the sole figure standing in the light of the only working streetlight in sight. Liz was grateful that the snow hadn't yet decided to pick up it's pace - it was still falling as slowly as it was when she had left the warmth of her house half an hour ago.

In her gloved hand, Liz held the reason for her being here. It was a small decorative box, with a label reading 'Lizzie' in bright red, cursive font. Inside, the box contained a beautiful and obviously very expensive necklace - a silver outline of a heart, studded with a few sparkling diamonds. Along with the necklace there was a small piece of paper, adorned with the same font and coloured writing as the card.

While to the untrained eye, the paper would have appeared to be home to a bunch of meaningless numbers and letters, liz quickly deciphered it's true meaning: longitude and latitude coordinates, along with a time in 24 hour form. Thankfully, Tom decided to retire early and Liz was able to sneak out the specified location.

As she approached the smirking yet clearly excited criminal, liz noted the new shadows across his features. He had obviously had a very rough year on the run, one that Liz wasn't sure she wanted to know the contents of. However, when she finally stood in front of him, it was clear that he was still the same man she met in the Post Office so long ago.

"Should I even ask how you managed to get in my home?"

Red chuckled. "Really Lizzie, after all we've been through, after all you've seem me do, you doubt my ability to slip in and out of your unprotected abode?"

Liz smiled in spite of herself. Though she would never admit to anyone, she had missed his humour. Hell, she had just missed him in general.

"I see you heeded my warning in regards to your husband."

Liz's smile slipped. "Yeah. He wanted to move to Nebraska, but I convinced him to stay." /I needed to be here for when you returned/. Liz left these words unsaid, however.

"A wise decision, I must say."

"Is there anything that dangerous in Nebraska?"

"Not particularly. Although I did almost have my head smashed in by a vicious bartender many years ago. Lovely chap, and his wife was marvellous."

Liz laughed heartily despite the cold. It surprised her that even after twelve long months apart, they were simply able to slip back into their strange relationship as if no time at all had passed.

As a strong, icy breeze picked up for a few moments, Liz was quickly reminded of the reason she was meeting Red.

"I can't accept this, it's too much."

Red stepped slightly closer, taking the box out of Liz's extended hand. Looking down and frowning almost imperceptibly for a moment, Red opened to the box and retrieved the sparkling necklace. Placing the now-empty box in his jacket pocket, Red smiled.

"Think nothing of it, dear. Here." 

Red unclasped the hook and moved his hands closer to Liz's neck. Sensing what he was doing, Liz pulled down her hood and turned away.

Reaching in front of her, Red placed the necklace around Liz's throat and began clasping the metal together again. Liz focused all of her attention of watching her breath crystallise in front of her, instead of on the scorching heat being applied to her neck from Red's hands.

Once the task was complete, Red let his hands linger of Liz's neck far longer than was necessary. Slowly, Liz turned and found the criminal standing much closer to her than she remembered. As she attempted to move away, Liz felt Red apply the slightest pressure to the base of her neck, where his hands still remained.

As their breaths mingled in front of them, Liz caught Red's penetrating stare. Unable to look away, Liz felt her hands move of their own accord to rest on the criminal's chest.

For what felt like years, the criminal and the profiler staring into the other's eyes, content with simply standing in each other's embrace. Liz supposed that a year apart made people do strange things.

When Red finally moved, Liz surprised to find the spell unbroken still. In a trance-like state, Liz didn't move as Red progressed closer and closer. However, Red surprised her when he stopped and let his lips linger ever so slightly above hers. 

The choice belonged to her, Liz realised. Though, she noted, the choice had always been hers. Quickly, the decision was made.

Liz's lips met Red's with a slight ferocity that took the criminal by surprise. He swiftly recovered however, and steadily took control. Tongues and lips clashed as snow began to fall faster around them.

After a few heated and passionate moments, the pair slowly pulled apart, lungs desperate for air.

Foreheads resting together and breaths mingling, Liz felt desire and adrenaline like never before. She kept her eyes shut, however, as opening them would force her brain to register exactly who it was that had just sent her heart into a frenzy. 

Jumping slightly, Liz heard Red's voice as if they stood at opposite ends of a lengthy tunnel.

"I'll return soon, I promise, Lizzie."

And just like that, he was gone. Liz opened her eyes to empty air and a quickly receding warmth in her chest. Stumbling back, Liz hurried towards the safety of her car.

Finally reaching the metal contraption, Liz collapsed into the driver seat and briskly slammed the door and clicked on the heat.

After a few minutes, it became apparent to Liz that her continued chill was not an effect of the cold, but her body's reaction to what had just transpired, Despite the layers she had worn to combat the biting cold, Liz could still feel the pressure of his hands on the base of her neck. She could still feel the heat of his breath on her icy cheek, the warmth of his body pressed against her own. The sensation of his lips moving with hers.

Liz knew that she should hate herself, that she should want to throw up and slap herself. But she didn't, and that frightened her. It frightened her that, instead of feeling guilty, the main emotion rampaging through her body was joy at having Red back in her life.

Liz jumped at the sound of buzzing suddenly emanating from her jacket pocket. Slipping out her phone, Liz noted 2 missed calls and 3 texts, all from Tom. Great, now she would have a worried and suspicious husband waiting for her.

Although she was slightly thankful, as this meant that she could focus on a cover story on the drive home. Focusing on that was much easier than thinking about what she had just done. Kicking the car into gear, Liz pulled it around and began driving.

She would decipher and analyse everything after a good night's rest. And perhaps some warm cocoa, she decided. Yes, cocoa would be nice.

**Author's Note:**

> THE END. Hope you liked it, and Merry Christmas to everyone! May your enjoy your holidays, whether you celebrate them or not. :)  
> Here's the necklace, btw: http://i.ebayimg.com/00/s/MTIwMFgxNjAw/$T2eC16RHJG8FGsPe+0FGBR6pwkNg+g~~60_35.JPG


End file.
